Christmas at Anubis House
by FearlessAndRed
Summary: Once upon a time, at a school in England, there was a house named "Anubis". These are the stories of Anubis House at Christmas time. (PM me your prompts, see my profile for more details).
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

_**Introduction**_

_Once upon a time, at a school in England, there was a house named "Anubis". These are the stories of Anubis House at Christmas time._

_I hope you enjoy these stories and have a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year._

_Lots of love, _

_BeautyAllAroundYou (A storyteller) Xx_


	2. A Hiding Place

**This story was prompted by justkeeptyping.**

* * *

_A Hiding Place_

That Christmas, Trudy had found quite possibly the largest tree possible that would actually fit in Anubis House, and put it in the corner of the living room. She'd spent a lot of time decorating it and it was now covered in white Christmas fairy lights, baubles, tinsel, ribbon and more. It looked amazing.

Fabian and Nina had found that if you sat in the corner, behind the tree, because of it's large size, nobody would be able to see you.

"This is brilliant." Nina said, looking at all the sparkling decorations and lights on the tree.

"We do seem to have a knack for finding good hiding places." Fabian commented and Nina laughed.

Taking his hand and leaning her head on her shoulder she said "So we do."

"Merry Christmas, Nina."

"Merry Christmas, Fabian."

* * *

Patricia and Eddie sat in the same place that Fabian and Nina had sat just half an hour ago, Patricia with her head on his chest and Eddie with his arm wrapped around her.

"Who knew you could actually be romantic, Eddison." Patricia teased.

"Right back at you, Yacker." he retaliated.

She rolled her eyes, "Are we ever going to stop with the name calling thing?"

"No."

"Good."

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Merry Christmas, Sweety Junior."

* * *

Amber looked up at the lights of the Christmas tree as she and Alfie hid behind it. "It's so sparkly, it's perfect!"

"So are you." Alfie nudged her playfully.

"Oh, Alfie." Amber kissed him on the cheek and took his hand in hers.

"Merry Christmas, Ambs."

"Merry Christmas, Alfie."

* * *

Mara and Jerome sat behind the tree, Mara sideways-on to Jerome, her legs over his and her head on his chest, Jerome with one arm around Mara's shoulders.

"Jerome, this is such a beautiful hiding place." Mara said, looking up at all the lights.

"I knew you'd love it." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"You know me so well." She turned her head to look up at him, smiling.

"I do." he agreed and smiled back down at her.

"But I know you just as well."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." Mara said. "Of course I do. I do love you just as much as you love me you know."

"I know." He kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, Mara."

"Merry Christmas, Clarke."

"Merry Christmas, Jaffray."

* * *

Joy sat in the hiding place behind the Christmas tree just as the others had done. But there was one significant difference. She was alone. She looked up at the star sparkling on the top of the tree, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She just felt _so alone_. Joy knew she wasn't really alone, things were considerably better than they had been, she had her friends. It's just, they were busy being couples and she didn't have anyone to be a couple with. It didn't help that it was Christmas time, probably one of the worst times to be single with all of your friends quite the opposite (apart from Valentine's day, maybe).

And Joy had seen them. They didn't know but she had seen them. She had seen them, couple by couple, come and hide behind this very Christmas tree. Together. Happy. Not alone like her.

But then Joy heard the front door to the house open and wondered who it was. Everyone else was out of the house and wasn't supposed to be back for a while.

And then she heard Mick say "Joy? Are you here?" as he walked into the living room.

Joy stood up, used her sleeve to wipe away her tears, and stepped out from behind the tree. "Mick? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Australia."

Mick looked at her in surprise. "Were you...behind the Christmas tree?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Come and see." She took his hand and led him behind the tree.

They stood close together in the relatively small hiding place.

"This is pretty cool." Mick said, looking around.

"Mick, you never answered my question. What are you doing here?" Joy persisted.

Mick frowned at her, "Joy, have you been crying?"

"_I'm fine_. Answer my question."

"Well, I'll be going back to Australia soon but I wanted to pay a short visit to say Merry Christmas to everyone."

"Oh."

"And I wanted to see you." He smiled.

Joy smiled back and blushed a little.

"Joy, I," Mick started but stopped when Joy stood on her tiptoes slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mick."

"Merry Christmas, Joy."

_The end._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the Jerome and Mara bit seems to be the biggest, they're the ones I write best for. I've never really written for the others so I hope you liked it! Please either review with your prompts or you could PM me with them. See my profile for more details on what kind of stories I'll do. Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas! Xx**


	3. All I Really Wanted

**This story was prompted by theboyandgirlwhowaited.**

* * *

_All I Really Wanted_

"Jerome?" Alfie asked, sitting on his bed.

"Yes?" Jerome replied, looking up from the book he was reading as he sat on his bed.

"Do you have any idea what Amber would like for Christmas? I want to get her something amazing."

"No idea mate, she's your girlfriend, not mine." and Jerome went back to reading his book.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Alfie said miserably, annoyed that he couldn't think of a good present.

Mara walked in and closed the door behind her. Alfie immediately cheered up, "Mara! Maybe you can help!"

"Help?" She looked at Alfie quizzically. "This isn't going to be another prank is it?"

"No." Jerome laughed and shook is head. He swung his feet onto the floor and patted the space next to him, signalling for Mara to sit there. Mara sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"I can't think of a good Christmas present for Amber but I want to get her something amazing." Alfie told Mara.

Mara thought for a second and then said, "Well, I remember her saying to me that this year she wanted a really perfect present."

"Right. The perfect present." Alfie said nodding. "I better go shopping. Will you come with me to help find her a present?" he said, looking to Mara.

"Okay." Mara agreed, she turned to Jerome. "Do you want to come too?"

"Mara, you know I hate shopping." Mara pouted. "But...if you insist. As usual, I can deny you nothing, Jaffray."

* * *

And so, the three of them went into town to try and find Amber the perfect present from Alfie. But after several hours of wondering around and Alfie rejecting any ideas because they weren't "perfect enough", they were getting tired.

As they walked along the street, Alfie infront peering into shop windows and shaking his head, Mara and Jerome behind him, holding hands and dragging their feet along, feeling very worn out, Mara suggested something. "Alfie, just get her something. She'll like anything you get her."

Alfie shook his head. "No, it has to be perf-" He stopped and looked into a shop window. "I've found the perfect present!"

"Finally." Jerome and Mara murmered then looked into the window to see what Alfie had found.

They were the most sparkly shoes they had ever seen. They were golden glitter court shoes with a golden glitter bow on the end of each shoe.

"Well, they're very Amber-ish." Mara commented. Then she saw the price tag. "Oh my gosh, Alfie. I'm sure Amber wouldn't mind if you got her something cheaper."

"Really? Do you _know_ Amber?" Jerome raised his eyebrows at Mara.

"Yes. I do, actually. And she may seem materialistic sometimes," ("Sometimes?" Jerome asked, but Mara ignored him). "But deep down, she can be very sentimental."

Jerome opened his mouth to make another comment but Mara glared at him.

"That may be true, but those shoes are perfect for my Amber and she said she wanted a perfect present so I'm getting them for her." and before Mara could protest again Alfie had marched into the shop.

* * *

Everyone had decided to stay at Anubis House over the Christmas holidays, so on Christmas day, everyone sat, either on the floor on on one of the sofas or chairs, in the living room crowded around the Christmas tree. The fire was lit and everyone had begun to open presents.

Alfie sat next to Amber on one of the sofas and handed her a giftwrapped box. "Here you go, Ambs."

"Oh, Alfie!" Amber said, surprised. She looked at the box in her lap and untied the ribbon. When she carefully lifted the lid off the box and saw what was inside, she gave a little squeak of excitement. She lifted the shoes out of the box and placed the box on the floor. As she looked at the shoes, a look of realisation appeared on her face. "Alfie, I've wanted these shoes for ages. I saw them in a shop window in town. These are _really _expensive."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you like them." Alfie said. "You _do_ like them, don't you?"

Amber nodded her head, "Of course I do Alfie, they're amazing." She smiled and took his hand. Lowering her voice so the others wouldn't hear, she added "But, you didn't have to spend so much money on me. All I really wanted was to be able to spend Christmas with you. And that's exactly what I got, so I'm happy."

Alfie looked confused. "But Mara said you wanted the perfect present. I don't get it, do you not like the shoes?"

Amber shook her head. "I love the shoes, Alfie. I just can't believe you'd buy something like that for me. And spending Christmas with you is the perfect present."

"Ambs, you're amazing."

"I know. So are you, Alfie. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." he said before kissing her on the cheek.

_The end._


	4. Without Insulting Me For Once

**This story was prompted by xXAquaMangoXx.**

* * *

_Without Insulting Me For Once_

"Yacker." Eddie said, walking into the bedroom Patricia shared with Mara and Joy. She looked up from her iPod and took out her earphones as he sat down on her bed. He handed her a relatively large box wrapped in red and black wrapping paper. "Christmas present."

She moved so she was sitting next to him and took the present. "Should I open it now?" she asked. He nodded. She opened the present to find a pair of headphones. "Eddie, these are the ones I've wanted for ages! How did you know?" Patricia looked at him.

"Well, I'm just the perfect boyfriend really..." Patricia raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay, you mentioned them at dinner a few weeks ago."

Patricia laughed. "Thank you Eddie. I really like them."

"You must do, you've just managed to have a conversation with me without insulting me at all. I'm impressed, yacker."

"Oh, ha ha." She replied, sarcastically. Leaning down she pulled a present out from under the bed and passed it to him. "Here's your present."

He took it and quickly unwrapped it. Inside he found an American football. "I know you like that sport you Americans call football and you'd been complaining about how your other one wasn't great...so I got you this.." Patricia explained.

"Thanks, Yacker. It's awesome." He smiled at her.

"Well, I know we're not the most typical couple Eddie but... I do care about you...and stuff." Patricia looked at the ground, embarressed at making a comment which gave away her emotions.

"I know, Patricia. I care about you too." he said, placing a hand on her waist.

"Tell anyone I said that though and you're dead, Sweety." she threatened as she placed a hand on his neck.

"Right back at you, Yacker." he said as he leaned in.

"Merry Christmas, Eddie." Patricia murmered as their noses touched.

"Merry Christmas, Patricia." he murmered against her lips.

_The end._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review or PM me with your prompts! Xx**


	5. Turning Around The Christmas Tree

**This story was prompted by KlarizaClaytonFan.**

* * *

_Turning Around The Christmas Tree_

It was a few years ago and the students living at Anubis House were all in year 7. They were all running around the living room, either arguing or playing.

"Trudy, do something about these..." Victor waved his hand in their direction as he watched them from the kitchen, "these things. They're getting on my nerves."

"Alright, Victor." Trudy said. She walked into the living room and raised her voice slightly. "Children!" They all stopped. Fabian had just jumped on Alfie's back, trying to get back the book Alfie had just stolen from him. Jerome was sitting on the sofa, not keen to talk or make contact with anyone. Joy and Patricia were stood next to each other, Joy had been telling Alfie to give Fabian his book back and Patricia had been cheering Alfie on. Mick and Amber were standing in the corner, holding hands, the two of them had been having a conversation with Mara, who was standing with them. They all looked at Trudy. "Why don't you do something together? Like decorating the Christmas tree?" They all smiled and nodded, apart from Jerome, who rolled his eyes, he wasn't keen on doing things with the others. "You all do the side near the window so anyone walking by can see your lovely work, and me and Victor will do the other side."

Victor raised his eyebrows from where he still stood in the kitchen. "As long as it tires them out, I'll do it." He murmered to himself.

So they all set about putting decorations on the side of the tree facing the window while Victor and Trudy decorated the other side. Trudy turned around to pick another bauble out of the box and noticed Jerome still sitting on the sofa.

She went over to him and smiled down at him. "Why aren't you decorating the tree with the others, deary?"

"Because I'm tired." He lied effortlessley, faking a yawn.

"Alright." Trudy said, then turned back to the tree. She took a large, glittering star out of the box and turned to Mara. "I think you should put the star on the tree this year, why don't you ask one of the others to help you?"

Mara smiled happily and took the star from her. "Thank you, Trudy." And she turned to Mick to try and get his attention to help her put the star on the tree. She couldn't help it, she had started to have a bit of a crush on him. Even though it was wrong because her best friend, Amber, was dating him. But Mick didn't notice her, he was busy helping Amber with her decorating. Mara turned away from the pair, a sad look on her face. Twiddling the star in her hands.

Jerome noticed all of this. And he didn't understand why, but he was angry at Mick and wanted to make Mara feel better. He would realise later, that this was because he really liked Mara, but at that moment he'd never really liked many people as friends let alone as more than that before so he didn't know what his feelings were. But he knew he was going to act on them.

Standing up, he walked over to Mara and said "I'll help you."

Mara looked up at him, a surprised look on her face. They'd never really talked to each other before, Mara had only ever seen him skulking in the corner. But she decided to give him a chance. "Okay."

"Here, I'll give you a piggy back." He turned around and bent down.

Mara giggled nervously, but lifted herself onto his back anyway.

Holding onto her legs, he said "Now, put the star on the top."

Mara used one hand to hold onto his shoulder and the other to place the star on tree. Once it was in place, Jerome stood back and with Mara's hands now around his neck, they looked up, happy with their work. Trudy looked over at them and smiled knowingly.

Jerome put Mara down and turned to face her.

"Thank you, Jerome." Mara said, smiling.

Jerome smiled back, a little uncertainley since he was new to being nice and being thanked. "No problem." And then, on the spur of the moment, he added "Jaffray."

Mara laughed, unaware that this would become his often used nickname for her.

Once they had all finished decorating the tree, Trudy told them to all go outside and play in the, now falling, snow.

Looking at how the kids had decorated the tree, Victor said "It's a bit...disorganised."

All of them had concentrated on one area. Amber had chosen all the pink and silver decorations while the others had used all the other decorations, so it looked like a patchwork tree. The side that Trudy and Victor had decorated was a lot more neat.

"We could turn it around." Trudy suggested.

Victor nodded.

So they turned the tree around, the kids' side facing inside and Trudy and Victor's side facing outside. None of the Aubis students noticed though, when they returned from playing outside, covered from top to toe in snow.

_The end._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry if it wasn't quite what you wanted, KlarizaClaytonFan. It kind of accidentally turned into a Jara story... I can't help writing them, it sort of just happens. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review or PM me your prompts. Xx**


	6. A Heart to Heart

**This story was prompted by justkeeptyping.**

* * *

_A Heart to Heart_

"Pass the tape." Mara said as she held the Christmas wrapping paper in place. She was wrapping presents on the dining table while Jerome sat at the table reading and everyone else was out.

Jerome put his book down, cut off a piece of tape and passed it to her. He watched as she used the tape to finish off wrapping the present and moved onto the next.

"Mara?" he asked.

"Mm?" She replied, cutting out a piece of wrapping paper.

"Can you tell me about your parents?"

She paused, looked over at him. "Of course. Why?"

"Well, you know quite a bit about my background. I just wanted to know more about yours." Jerome said, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair.

"Okay," Mara said, going back to wrapping presents as she talked. "Well, they're both professional athletes. My dad, he does hurdles, he's even got a gold medal. He's amazing, but he's still just a normal dad, he wears slippers, likes DIY and dances like SpongeBob." She laughed, Jerome sat listening intently. "Then, my mum, she used to be a professional hockey player. She's amazing too." Mara paused. "I do miss them quite a bit, they don't have very much time with me. Not on purpose. They just...have a lot of training. But, I shouldn't complain, they do their best and there are people worse off."

Jerome could tell Mara had needed to talk about this for a while. And Mara wondered how he knew her so well that he could tell she needed to talk about something without either of them realising that she needed to talk about it.

Mara pulled herself together and stopped herself from crying as she started wrapping the next present.

"Is it weird not having an annoying sibling hanging around?" Jerome joked and Mara burst out laughing.

"Jerome!" She managed to say through her tinkling laughter which Jerome loved the sound of. "Poppy is not-" but she couldn't breathe, let alone talk, because of her laughter. She didn't know why she found it so funny, possibly just because Jerome had said something so random after what she'd said, but it had certainly cheered her up.

Jerome, laughing along with her, stood up and went to stand next to her. Once their laughter had died down, he said "But seriously, Jaffray. I wouldn't worry about your parents. You'll get plenty of time to spend with them in the future, I'm sure."

Mara took his hand and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Jerome. I'm glad you've got a proper family now, with Poppy and your dad."

"Thank you, Mara. I'm glad too."

They looked at each other for a moment.

Jerome knew what he wanted to say... But Mara and him had never said it to each other before. It wasn't really something he'd ever expected himself to say before he got to know Mara. After all, who would have predicted that Jerome Clarke, of all people, would fall in love?

"Mara..." He started.

She nodded silently.

"I love you."

He nearly fell over as Mara suddenly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on the top of her head.

They didn't know how long they stood there, but after a while Mara pulled away, looked up into Jerome's eyes, and said "I love you too."

They slowly, almost shyly, leant in towards each other and then their lips touched as they kissed.

"Merry Christmas." Jerome whispered between kisses.

"Merry Christmas." Mara whispered back.

_The end._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. An important notice, I will only be accepting prompts for this up to and including the 20th December 2012. I will then work on the prompts I have and update them. Any prompts I get after the 20th will be used next year. This is because I don't usually go on my laptop for a couple of days surrounding Christmas day because I like to spend a couple of days with my family and not online. Thank you again and review your prompts! Xx**


	7. A Day at the Sweet's

**This story was prompted by luvme123.**

* * *

_A Day at the Sweet's_

_1 new message!_

Patricia looked down at her phone and pressed _View_.

_Hey Yacker. Want to visit me at my dad's house tomorrow? I know it's Christmas eve and you might wanna hang with you family or whatever but... You know, you're welcome to visit if you want._

Patricia smiled at the text message, it was typical Eddie. Wanting to be good but a bit wary of showing emotion. It was one of the things they had in common.

_I would love to._ She replied.

The next day, Patricia's mum dropped her off at Eddie's house and she knocked on the door. She was wearing purple Converse, black skinny jeans, a black sequin t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She had on red lipstick and her hair was slightly curled.

Eddie opened the door and pretended to be annoyed. "Oh, it's you."

Patricia raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, I'm only joking." His expression softened. "Come here." He took her hand and pulled her closer so he could kiss her on the cheek.

Patricia thought the day would have been awkward, spending the day at her headmaster's house, but it turned out that she enjoyed herself a lot. Even though she wasn't perfect (but of course, nobody is), she didn't know about classic literature or music, Mr Sweet didn't actually seem to mind having her there. He appeared to just be happy that Eddie was happy.

At the end of the day, after dinner and before Patricia's mum came to pick her up, Patricia and Eddie went for a walk around the village.

Holding Patricia's hand as they walked, Eddie said "I hope you've had a good day, Patricia."

"I have and you know, I think that's the first time all day that you've called me by my actual name." She said, as they sat down on a bench under a lamp post.

"You know you love me calling you Yacker." he said, putting an arm around Patricia's shoulders.

"And Hermione too." She added.

Eddie laughed. "Yeah, that too."

"You know, there's one thing you haven't done to day." Patricia said.

"What?" Eddie asked.

Patricia used a finger to tap her lips. Eddie smirked, "The lady wants what the lady wants."

Eddie leaned in and when their lips met, Patricia placed her hand on the back of his neck. Neither of them noticed when it began to snow.

_The end._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this, sorry if it's not that great, I'm still getting the hang of writing Patricia and Eddie. And sorry if it's not quite what you wanted luvme123! I hope you still like it anyway. Remember everyone, you only have today (20th December 2012) to send me any Christmas prompts you want done and if you send me any prompts after today I will use them for next year. this is because I won't be online on the 23rd, 24th, 25th and 26th because I will be spending time with my family and doing Christmassy things. I also won't be online on the 1st of January 2013 because I'll be spending time with my family and doing New Yearsy things. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Xx**


	8. Fight

**This story was prompted by Candylandg.**

* * *

_Fight_

"Who wants to help me make cookies for the Christmas Charity Fundraiser tomorrow?" Trudy asked, walking into the living room at Anubis house. Every hand in the room went up (everyone knew that if they helped Trudy make cookies then she'd let them have some). "Okay, it may be a bit difficult fitting everyone in the kitchen but if you all want to help then you can."

So they all set to work making cookies in the kitchen with a Christmas CD playing.

"I need to go out and buy some things, I'll be back soon. Can you finish the cookies by yourselves?" Trudy asked.

"Sure, Trudy." Nina nodded.

As soon as he heard the front door close and when Patricia's back was turned, Eddie used both of his hands to scoop some flour out of a packet. Then he threw it at her head. Everyone froze and watched Patricia for her reaction. She slowly turned around, her face showing no clues as to what she was going to do. She slowly used both of her hands to scoop some flour out of the packet and then threw it at Eddie.

"Cookie fight!" Alfie yelled. Suddenly there were ingredients flying everywhere and no one could really see because of the cloud of flour.

Mara ducked down onto her hands and knees and crawled towards the door, but when she got there, there was someone standing in her way. She looked up and saw Jerome standing with a bowl of melted dark chocolate in his hands and a smirk on his face. Jerome and Mara had had an argument over something earlier, just something stupid. Neither of them had had the courage to ask the other out yet and so the tension between them had been reaching boiling point. Mara opened her mouth to say something but, before she could, Jerome tipped the bowl of melted chocolate upside down and it all fell down onto her and the floor. Mara slowly stood up, dripping with chocolate.

"I can't believe you did that. You're so infuriating!" She said and Jerome managed to hear her, even though it was hard with the shouts of the fight behind them. Mara glanced to the side of her and noticed a bowl of melted white chocolate on the counter. She picked it up and looked at Jerome with raised eyebrows.

He shook his head. "No way, you won't do it."

"Oh?" Mara said. She raised the bowl over Jerome's head and tipped it upside down, melted chocolate poured down.

"And what did you do that for?" Jerome said.

Mara almost screamed with frustration. She took both bowls that had previously been filled with chocolate but were now completely empty and placed them on the counter then turned back to Jerome.

"Sometimes you can be so annoying." Mara said, poking Jerome in the chest with each word.

"Right back at you." Jerome sneered.

Mara had had enough. She used one hand to push jerome in the chest backwards and into the hall and against the wall. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Jerome, although surprised, kissed her back.

Back in the kitchen, the food fight continued. There was still flour flying everywhere, but now everyone was throwing chocolate chips and eggs too. Needless to say, it was messy.

Trudy walked up the gravel driveway of Anubis house, opened the door and walked into the hallway. She froze. She could see into the kitchen through the living room and what she saw did not make her happy. Then she noticed Jerome and Mara kissing in the hallway dripping chocolate on the floor.

"What is going on?" She shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Trudy. The flour settled and you could only hear the sound of ingredients dripping onto the floor. "I can't believe you lot! You'd think you'd be grown up enough to get on with what you volunteered to do! Now I'm going to have to go out and get new ingredients and make the cookies myself. And no, you cannot have any! I want you to clean all of this up and clean yourselves up and afterwards you are not allowed to come back downstairs until dinner!" She said and stormed off back out of the house, slamming the door.

"I have never seen Trudy shout before." Alfie murmured.

"This is all your fault Sweety." Patricia glowered at him.

Then an argument started about whose fault it was but eventually they settled down to cleaning up.

"So, I guess this means you'll be my girlfriend?" Jerome whispered in Mara's ear as they scrubbed the hallway floor together.

Mara paused, used a finger to take some chocolate off Jerome's face, ate it, then whispered "Definitely."

"You just made my Christmas, Jaffray." He smiled.

"Right back at you." She smiled back.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Why my stories always seem to end up as Jara ones I don't know... Anyway, this is my last update before I stay offline for a few days so I hope you have a very merry Christmas! And if I don't update before then, then a happy New Year too! Any more prompts you have, mention them in your reviews and I'll save them for next year. Xx**


End file.
